Savage
Savage is an Outcast and Alvin the Treacherous's top lieutenant who is exclusive to Dragons: Riders of Berk. He is voiced by Paul Rugg. Riders of Berk Alvin & the Outcasts Savage first appears, telling Alvin to retreat in Alvin and the Outcasts. He later appears closing a door for the outcasts hall. Later in the episode, he appears with other outcasts and Alvin while landing on Berk. His next apperance is when Alvin busts the door of Hiccup's house open and is the only outcast to join Alvin going to the beach. He appears again when the outcasts hold villagers hostage and throws Astrid up onto the platform on which Alvin is standing on. His last appearence is when he holds Hiccup hostage, fights the teens, and thinks they should get dragons of their own. Heather Report Part 1 He next appears in Heather Report Part 1, while talking to Heather about her progress in retrieving the Book of Dragons. He appears again, attacking the teens on their dragons who are attempting to get the Book of Dragons back from Heather. Heather Report Part II He had to fight a Gronckle to get the Book of Dragons. He then follows Alvin around throughout the rest of the episode (as usual). In the battle with the Hooligans, Alvin actually puts Savage into a catapult and launches him at Astrid. Savage was not exactly excited by the idea, and once he knocked Astrid off of Stormfly, he fell onto a tree branch. This saved him from the fall, but then broke. He dropped painfully to the ground. He is not seen again until the end where he and Alvin decide that they do not need the book; they need Hiccup. Defiant One Savage serves as a primary antagonist in this episode. He is out patrolling the island, and he eventually finds Hiccup's Satchel, which Snotlout stupidly left behind. He brings it to Alvin who then orders his men to search the island. Savage later catches Hiccup in the forge, and begins to escort him to Alvin. On the way he interrogates Hiccup and tries to intimidate him. Snotlout and Toothless attack the Outcast, and a battle insures. Savage is supported by two Oucats troops, but he is temporarily stunned when Snotlout wacks him in the face with the connecting rod. When he recovers, he charges at Snotlout from behind, but Toothless knocks him down with a small plasma blast. He gets up and tries to catch his breath, but as soon as he considers battling again he sees his three oponents standing angrily in fromt of him. Snotlout yells, and Toothless roars. Savage drops his weapon and runs with Snotlout mockingly chasing him. Hiccup repairs the tail, and the Hooligans escape. Savage and Alvin vent frustration at once again being beaten by a 90 pound boy. We Are Family Part I Savage plays a relatively minor role in the end of the episode. He is the one who blows the horn to make Night Fury noises (or at least he is seen holding it). He is the one who roughly escorts the captured Hiccup into the Outcast vessel. He, Mildew, Alvin, and their captives then set sail for Outcast Island. We Are Family Part 2 He is first seen walking with Alvin and the captured Hiccup towards the dragon pens. Hiccup mocks Alvin, and Savge begins to laugh at the joke, but he is quickly hit on the head by Alvin. After the crack on the skull he angrily says, "No one thinks your funny boy. Now keep moving!" Under orders from Alvin he took Hiccup's advice to improve the dragon holding cells. He notes that Alvin would look amazing flying on the back of a Night Fury. After that, he remains absent for the rest of the episode until he and Alvin "recapture" Mildew. He and the other Outcasts cheer as Alvin announces that it is a new day for the Outcasts. Defenders of Berk Live and Let Fly Savage and Mildew, along with some other Outcasts, place Whispering Death eggs in one of the tunnels under Berk while Alvin created a distraction. The Iron Gronckle Savage and the Outcasts check on the eggs that have hatched on Berk. One of the eggs was much larger than the others. A tunnel was seen above it, with a loud roar from inside. The Outcasts retreat out of fear. Later, he spotted Hiccup and Fishlegs and tried to shoot them down. However, thanks to Meatlug's temporary magnetism, their weapons were pulled away and crashed into the ship after Meatlug regurgitated the stones, causing their ship to sink. Worst in Show Savage returned to the tunnels under Berk, along with Alvin and Mildew, to find the egg shells, but no dragons. The three then started searching the tunnels that led to the Dragon Academy. After a few false leads, they made it there, and saw the teens showing off their Terrible Terrors. They then captured Meatlug after she found them and took her to their boat. When the riders first attack failed, they decided to use the Terrors. Savage saw Astrid's on Alvin's head and tried to hit it, but ended up hitting Alvin instead. THey were soon defeated and had to drift back to Outcast Island. View to a Skrill Part I Savage appeared briefly at the end with Alvin after they captured the Skrill. View to a Skrill Part II After Alvin is seemingly killed, Savage and the rest of the Outcasts join Dagur the Deranged. The Flight Stuff In the end of the episode, Savage mentions there needs to be an execution. Dagur quickly agrees and attacks Savage. Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Savage joins Dagur in attacking Berk after they trick Johann into selling him a Smothering Smokebreathdragons. The attack was foiled when the Dragon Riders used the Smokebreaths to defeat the armada. Category:CharactersCategory:Antagonist